Second Schism
by Follower38
Summary: (Pilot Chapter) Throughout the history of the Jedi Order, it has survived like its dark counterpart, the Sith, through many trials and tribulations. Shattered, purged, broken, and rebuilt. Many of its pains came from without, but only once from within. And once was enough to nearly shatter it. All by one individual. Should they ever return, would the Order survive, or shatter?
1. Chapter 1

Second Schism

"Revan, possibly one of, if not the most controversial figures in all of the history of the Order. During the Mandalorian Wars, he led those who would join Republic in fighting the Mandalorians. A decision that was decried by the Jedi Council. A decision, that many historians agreed, saved the Republic. His actions would earn him the title of Revanchist, a battlefield messiah. Only to disappear into the Unknown regions at wars end. Heralded as a hero, he would also nearly bring the Republic to its knees in his return from the Unknown Regions as Darth Revan, as leader of the newly made Sith Empire. Still, his later actions would make him a hero."

-Holocron entry from: Prodigal Jedi, the Revanchist

**Jedi Temple**

The Jedi Temple, home to the Jedi order for millennia. Despite all the damages and attacks it had suffered throughout the many wars of the Galactic Republic, even having been fallen and abandoned several times throughout history, the Jedi Order always returned home.

Despite living in the heart of the Galactic Republic and their role within in, the Jedi Order secluded itself from the public. Separating themselves from the city at large. Their own legends and rumors often keeping people away. As such, the temple possessed all the facilities it needed to be virtually self-sufficient. Outside of supplies they could not reproduce themselves such as Bacta and before that Kolto. And as a result, also possessing some of the most cutting-edge in technology in virtually all forms barring weapons and defensive technologies.

Still, even the greatest of medicines could not cure some cases. As such, the Order had its own long-term ward for what few cases and injuries they could not heal. With medicine or the force. It was of modest size, only thirty beds in all. And of those, only two were occupied. One by an aging Twi'lek male who was far past his prime and, by appearances, was on his death bed.

Across the room, in the bed opposite, was a young man, in his late teens by physical appearances, and human. Absolutely nothing remarkable. Nothing, except for his eyes. They were closed now, but they were unique. One was dark yellow, a hue straight out of the old texts of Fallen Jedi and Sith Lords. The other was Royal Blue, a hue rarely scene, even in a diverse population that lived on Coruscant.

As per usual, a Jedi healer, Knight Seoala, was conducting her rounds, as brief as they may. Checking over both patients, ensuring that at worst, nothing had changed and at best, a sign of recovery. She sighed. "Why did I have to get stuck with this duty?" She muttered under her breath. Seoala, a Togruutan, was gifted in the force, more so than many of her peers. Specifically in two forms, healing, which was why she had been assigned to the halls of healing, and Battle Mediation. One of few who had been born with the skill in millennia. But right now, it was a time of peace, making her rare force ability all but useless. "Right, time to check on the old crone and the Eyes." Referring to the two patients with her own personal nicknames. The twi'lek had a name but she didn't bother trying to remember it. The other one, the young human on the other hand, didn't have one. By the Corellian hells, he didn't even have any sort of record. Just a notice by the Jedi Council past that he was to be kept healthy. "Old guy first, cute guy next."

As she passed the young man, she felt a shiver down her spine. Normally she would ignore it, as the long-term ward was slightly cooler than the rest of the temple. But this one felt different. As though it were caused by the forces.

Reaching out, she tried to feel any sort of energy or sign of the force being used. Finding none, she shrugged and went back to work.

Behind in, the man twitched in time with as Seoala had felt the force shiver. Unseen by her, a shade of a man appeared. More than a spirit, but less than alive.

"Wake up." The young man twitched again. "Wake up boy." Another twitch. "I SAID WAKE UP!" The man's eyes shot open. This time the force pulsed through the ward, shocking every force sensitive within its range.

Seoala spun, just in time to see the once comatose patient suck in a deep breath before rushing over. Not bothering to hit the call button as she was sure that force pulse would have even the masters running here, she focused on the patient, his eyes snapping wildly back and forth. She placed a hand on his chest to get his attention, "Hey, calm down. You're in the Jedi Temple, it's alright." Instead of calming down, at the word 'jedi' his fear seemed to increase twofold, the aura of unease and panic was emanating from him like a signal flare through the force. "I said calm down. It's alright." As she said this, she began to push calming energy into him through the force.

Finally, the young man seemed to calm down, relaxing back into the bed. Seoala smiled. "Now then, how's about you tell me your name?" Eyes opened his mouth, trying to speak, only for a harsh gasp to escape his throat. Seoala just smiled, "It's alright. According to the records, you've been in here for almost three years. It'll take a little while before things start getting back to normal." Bringing a glass to his lips that had been on the bed side table next to him, it and the pitcher of water was normal presence as most coma patients, among their first requests, was often water and the date. "Drink it slowly, otherwise you'll just end up choking." Eyes nodded as she brought the glass to his lips and he began taking slow sips. She pulled the glass away, "So, how about we try this again?"

Eyes nodded. "Kai, Daemon Kai." He said, his voice still sounding raspy from disuse. Seoala nodded, "Daemon Kai huh? Strange name. Rather unique. Though I won-" She heard the doors to the ward hiss open and saw five elder Jedi enter. Leading the group was Master Yoda, flanked by Masters, Plo Koon, and Mace Windu of the Jedi Council, and Masters Dooku and Qui-gon Jinn. Bowing quickly she greeted them. "Hello masters."

Yoda smiled. "To you, hello also Knight Seoala." The diminutive green-skinned jedi was riding in his personal seat, which was carried aloft by his use of the force. "The force, the council did feel. The source, who was?"

Qui-gon smiled. "I think, Master Yoda, the answer is quite obvious." Finding the situation humorous, there were only three people in here, and only two are awake. "I assume it was you, young man?" Directing his question to the awakened youth.

Seoala smiled, answering for Daemon. "Yes masters. In fact, it was the force pulse that told me that he had awakened in the first place." As the masters made their way towards the young man, she added, "He said his name was Daemon Kai."

***Second Schism***

As Masters and Seoala were conversing with each other, Daemon began to regain his senses. Whatever the girl had done to him just earlier, dulled his senses and slowed down everything to what felt like a crawl. Now though, everything was returning to normal. Tentatively he twitched his fingers, his hands, toes, and legs and made sure everything was in working order.

He could not understand what the people in front of him were saying, only bits and pieces of words that felt familiar. He pulled himself to a sitting position, shaking off the cobwebs of his mind, trying to remember who he is, who he was. The name had come to him easily enough, but anything else eluded him, like trying catch fog with his bare hand. His mind was still fogged when the togruutan had calmed him down.

Sparing a glance at the group, he noticed that all of them wore robes. A rather outdated practice but there were still a few groups. Such as the nightsisters of dathomir, the scattered monk clans around the galaxy and of course the jedi. Wait, jedi? Sure enough, looking towards the hips, he found the iconic weapon of the Jedi Order attached to the hip of the elder humany jedi, his have curved handle.

Without hesitation, the young man leapt forward, grabbing the young girl by her robes, and pulling her back before locking his left arm around her throat, his right now started digging through her robes, searching. Even as he did this, he heard the signature snap-hiss of a lightsaber and sure enough, there were three sabers, all ignited and ready to cut him down.

"Back away! Kriffing jedi! Traitors the lot of you!"

One of the jedi, the dark skinned one,. tried to step to side, in response, Daemon tightened his grip around his hostage's throat, causing her to gasp as she tried to keep air in her lungs. The action stopped the jedi cold in his tracks. "Stay where you are! Unless you want this girl's head to come off!" His hand found what he was looking for and pulled out Seoala's own saber and ignited it with a snap-hiss, only momentarily surprised to see it was a saber staff. Curious, as the double bladed design was one more predominantly meant for combat than anything else. Overcoming his surprise, he pointed the ignited end at the jedi, with the other end, still unignited, pointed as his hostage and himself. "Now I ask, where the kriff am I?"

One of the jedi, an aging human, and noticeably one of the only two jedi who did not have their lightsaber drawn, stepped forward, a raised in a placating gesture. "Peace, young one. We do not mean you any harm. Now I do not know if you can understand us, but know that we do not understand you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" His grip on the saberstaff tightened, his finger coming dangerously close to the activation stud for the still 'safe' end of the saber. But his hold on Seoala's throat did not tighten, nor grow lax. "I'm talking in the plainest terms as I can. Now where in the name of Mandalore am I!"

**Second Schism**

Qui-gon looked to his fellow jedi. "Do any of know what he is saying? I admit I do not know the language he is using."

"Neither have I." The dark skinned jedi answered, never taking his eyes of Daemon or his 'procured' saber. The diminutive green Jedi master shook his head no.

"I have." Plo koon said, extinguishing his lightsaber. "It took me a moment but I recognize the language, though my understanding of it is nonexistent."

"The name of the language, share it a good idea perhaps?" Master Yoda inquired, though by his tone, Qui-gon and Dooku smirked.

"If I am right, he is speaking mandalorian. I remember during my time as a padawan, when I had encountered a mandalorian, a fact that I knew only by her armor, and their iconic helmet. The words are similar to what I heard then."

"Indeed, if you are correct, we may need to contact the senate. When Qui-gon looked towards his former master for an answer, Dooku supplied, "Mandalorian is not a language that many translators or even protocol droids are knowledgeable in. They prefer to keep it within their own people. Outsiders rarely, if ever, are taught the language."

Mace kept an eye on young man, his saber ready to strike at the first opening, when Daemon swing his saber to the right, away from the Jedi, his saber pointing at air but they still couldn't act with the other end still poised to impale his hostage. Whatever he saw, Mace could see it both frightened the young man, and that he respected it.

Suddenly, the young man began to twitch, they began fearing he would impale his hostage when the twitches to turned to spasm and his grip on both hostage and saber slackened. Seizing the opportunity, Yoda used to force to pull Seoala away from his grip while Mace swing his saber and knocked the saberstaff from Daemon's grip. Without someone holding the activation stud, the blade was extinguished as it clattered to the ground. As suddenly as the spasms began, they stopped. Daemon straightening up and stretching his neck. Yoda and Qui-gon now pulled their sabers, igniting them at the change. Outwardly he hadn't changed, but his force signature had changed. One that defied their understanding of the force. It was purer than most they had encountered, but was tainted by the dark side of the force. Yet, it was in harmony.

Qui-gon stepped forward, his saber aimed at the obviously possessed Daemon. "Who are you? Why have you possessed the boy?" The usually calm and well mannered jedi had changed. Instead a warrior had risen, ready to act if necessary. "Release him now or we will force you."

Daemon, or rather, Daemon's body gave a small smile in return. "And hello to you too. I am surprised, I did not think the force possession would work. Not in my current state."

Yoda brought himself forward. "Your name, told us you have not. But know us, it seems you do."

"I apologize, first for possessing this young man's body. It was the only way I could calm him down and the only way I could speak with you." Calmly, the possessed man extended his hand. The saberstaff slowly rose from the floor before levitating towards its owner. "As for who I am, my name is Revan."


	2. Chapter 2

Second Schism Please read author's note at the bottom. Chapter 1 "Throughout the centuries, there have been a great many debates about Revan, from the man he was, to if he truly was a savior, or a enemy of the republic. But there is one attribute that both his supporters and detractors agree upon: Revan was and perhaps always will be, the greatest tactician to have ever lead armies both for and against the Galactic Republic." -Excerpt from The Revanchist: The Jedi General Coruscant Jedi Council Chambers "Why are we doing this? We all realize that outside believing that I am who I claim to be, there is little that can be done to confirm my identity." Daemon or rather Revan, who was still in control of the former's body, said. Kai-Ai-Mundi was the one to respond. "You must understand, even if you are who you claim to be, this is unprecedented. An individual who has become one with the force regaining their individuality has not been heard of, let alone the ability to possess another man is another." Revan suppressed the urge to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. 'Has the jedi order really have fallen so low as to forget their own history?' Looking towards the master that had answer his question, Revan retorted, "Actually, you would be quite wrong on that account. Many times throughout the history of the galaxy have individuals regained their sense of self after becoming one with the force. One of my apprentices, and close friend, did so several thousand years ago. I know here as Meetra, you would know her as the Jedi Exile." Sadly, he was not surprised when they did not react to the name. 'Of course they wouldn't, Jedi often like to forget the times when they came close to extinction.' He thought snidely. "Nonetheless, you will have to my word for it. There is little else that can be done." "Oh, believe that, you do?" The little green Jedi master, 'Yoda' Revan thought to himself, having heard the name and that of several other masters before he had taken control of Daemon's body. Yoda chuckled, "Correct, the spirit is." All signs of joviality left the Jedi Grandmaster's face. "Still, a question remains, what, with the boy, do you want?" "I want you to train him." The Council, though they did not openly gape at the possessed young man, their faces covered the emotions from surprise, to shock and to as close to anger as a Jedi can get. "I know what you will say, that he too old, too emotional to be a jedi. And yet, the Force brought me to him. Brought my spirit together once again, only to bring me to him. If that is not a sign by the Force, I do not know what is." Master Mace Windu was the first to respond, "And if we do refuse? The young man has proven himself to be dangerous. He took one of knights hostage, the very knight that was taking care of him. He took her lightsaber and almost killed her with it. And you want us to train him?" Revan answered, "Yes, I do." The Force spirit could feel the dark skinned jedi master's attempt to curb his ire. "For if you do, then I will train him, as I had planned to do, regardless of whatever your decision." At first none of the present masters said a word. Then one of the Jedi Masters, a member of the Dooku family, spoke, "We must deliberate on this. Please, step outside and we shall call for you when a decision has been made." The Force-spirit possessed Daemon nodded before leaving the Council chambers. As soon as the doors had shut, it felt as though the entire Council had let out a collective sigh, whether from relief or frustration was anyone's guess. "Well, what are we going to do?" Dooku asked his fellows. They looked at him incredulously, some for treating the issue in such a cavalier manner, others for implying that there was more than one course of action. "We are at an impasse with this, 'Revan'. Even if this Force-Spirit is not who he says he is, they possess considerable power and potentially an equal amount of skill to go with it. Yes the young man is too old by our current standards to be trained, but what choice do we have? That Force pulse was felt by who knows how many? At the very least if we train him, we will be in a position to keep an eye on him." "We will not train him." Windu said, "we have seen what he was like when he woke up, almost killing one of our knights, a healer no less. Along with his obvious disdain for us, if the tone of his words was anything to go by. He is dangerous enough already, I will not allow him to be trained to become anymore stronger than he is." Yoda tapped his gimer stick against the floor. "Suggest what, do you Master Windu? Kill him we can not. It is not the jedi way." Mace gave no answer. Soon the others began voicing their own opinions, ranging from isolating the force-sensitive on a far but settled world, to sending him to a group of other force-sensitives. Throughout it all, only one jedi master remained silent. Least until Dooku asked his friend, "What about you Sifo-Dyas? I have yet to hear you say anything. Has the force told you anything?" Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas had the rare gift of precognition, limited though it was. He sighed, "The force has told me nothing. But I feel that we should training the young man. If only to keep an eye on him. We all felt the other entity that is supposedly in control, if it truly is indeed Revan, better we able to influence the young man than the it alone." Windu nodded. "Very well than, lets put it to a vote." **Second Schism** A/N: Thoughts so far to those reading this? Is the Revan possessing a little too much? Got an alt version in the wings. Let me know. 


End file.
